This application requests continued Core Support for the University of Pennsylvania Cancer Center's Research Programs and Shared Resources. The University of Pennsylvania Cancer Center is a multidisciplinary interdepartmental institute of the University of Pennsylvania. Its mission is to facilitate cancer research, education, and patient care. While the Center's 273 members are largely drawn from the School of Medicine, representation spans 8 University Schools and 35 Departments. The Cancer Center has three Divisions: Fundamental Research, Clinical Research, and Cancer Control. The Division of Fundamental Research includes programs in Immunobiology, Gene Structure and Regulation, Tumor Cell Biology, and Virology. The Division of Clinical Research includes programs in Clinical Investigations, Melanoma, and Tumor Metabolism; a Pediatric Oncology Research Program was founded in 1992. The Division of Cancer Control, which was established in 1990, houses two programs. These programs were recently renamed Behavioral Sciences Research and Epidemiology and Health Services Research, to reflect their expanded research focus. The recently established Institute for Gene Therapy at Penn has brought critical resources to support a Developing Program in Gene Therapy of Cancer. Ten NCI-funded Shared Resources currently support the needs of Center investigators. The Flow Cytometry and Cell Sorting Facility, Nucleic Acid Facility, Melanoma Core, Biostatistics Unit, and Clinical Research Unit are the oldest. Five new cores are proposed in this application: DNA Sequencing Facility, Confocal Microscopy Core, Computer Modeling Core, Imaging Facility, and Glassware Facility. Interdisciplinary research seminars and research training programs provide valuable opportunities for interdisciplinary interaction and collaboration. Cancer Center developmental funds are used to support faculty recruitment, innovative research, and Shared Resources. Special emphasis will be placed on pilot projects that have the potential for peer-reviewed funding, translational research, innovative clinical trials, and interdisciplinary research initiatives.